


P.O.L.L.S: That's right Folks

by Gingerfrostee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Taboo, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: I've decided to try a little game, where the readers "vote" on a potential outcome of the story. All "choose adventure" polls will be posted under this "story chapter" area as each chapter is posted up.Story located herePoll closed: on break





	1. Little Tags; Many Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> psst: Just skip to the newest chapter, don't need to read past chapters.  
> Wish to skip all reading? Here you go.  
> Poll closed: on beak..  
>    
> [Story located here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)  
> 

Hello hello All who have dared click the link of many Polls.

It has been bugging me for the past couple of weeks now, to at least attempt to write a fanfiction of sorts. The only problem, I am a highly indecisive individual who cannot at all make-up their minds. Something that is a common problem, easily sorted out by writing ahead, and planning chapter-by-chapter what should be written. However, this will be my first, so why should I place the effort/love into creating a complex intermingling story?

Then it had hit me, you guys, you wanna be part of the story right? You may simply just want things that have yet to be done!

So sick and tired of the same patterns over and over? Well good luck with that. It is, but simply a part of life.

GUESS What! You _can_ do though, help _me_ design the story as we go along, vote on the **outcome YOU WANT!** Imagine, only 1 reader, they get to decide what I tell. Sweet? Right?

Then if there's MORE than 1 Reader, Oh. Well then... Better hope they're not trolls, making it hilarious as they can.

So this little section is where _I'll_ be storing **all** the poll links and the results for each chapter _I wish_ to publish. These results are honest, I'll even post up images of proof.

I would have publicize the results on Google forms... Buuuut a good Story gotta' be mystery, exciting, and unpredictable... After all. Tags will definitely be adjusted based on results of each poll, maybe you can figure out what I have planned? Certainly get a cookie if you can! Not sure what use digital cookies can do for you.. Ehh It's a cookie, don't argue! Even made with Mabel Sprinkles! [question is that flesh or sugar? I hope sugar... weirdos]

I am not promising you'll get the story **_you desire_** , after all important factors of a story can be..

\--- Writer's Grammar Levels [I am self editing these]

\--- Writer's Actual Writing Style [known as a "feeler" not a "thinker" type writer]

\--- Not Everyone vote what you want [shrugs; l.i.f.e]

\--- A high school Setting can have 10+ results alone [meh... stereotypes]

\--- Character Ships [Different flavored Ice Creams]

\--- Character themselves [personally prefer Originals]

Poll #1 closed: Setting Stuffz 


	2. Setting Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Story located here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any complaints about questions that should be on poll 1, end up on poll 2... Honestly I make these up as I go along, so many apologies for story fluctuation just a bit.
> 
>  
> 
>   Poll #2 closed: Dipper's Lifestyle and History
> 
> [Story located here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)

 

 

The Results and Ginger's response to everything.

 

 

 

Yep, this turned out exactly what I expected. You horrible horrible people. The 1 person who voted PG, Congrats you are the purest person on this awful site. Please, just give me a hug.. Just wash my body. PG-13's ahh, you thought you had a chance. If I notice a drop in numbers before anything sexual happens, I'll hold the poll for rating once more. That way if all those smut lovers quit reading, those pure of heart can read. Fair warning there's at least 19 smut lovers running around out there, against 6.

 

 

Okay, this is all over the place and had a REALLY REALLY LONG TIEBREAKER! For those who didn't write 1 digit, but went vague.. I went ahead and added a point for every single age that fits in your "range" this way you guys have a chance too. Next, I simply did a comparison of all total votes, had to make A NEW POLL! More focused this time, no 18+ or 18 to 20's. I would have just picked a tie-breaker age, but I always felt your twenty years as a time of growth into adulthood away from family. Plus those lower ages may want 16 instead of an adult, if they join forces... Who knows what could happen?

 

I choose not to bring Dipper up in the first chapter, since his age and backstory isn't 100% finished or even started....

. I went ahead and added kids to the very next poll, due to most of the tiebreaker's being adults. Along with a chance for a job outside the usual "works at the shack", especially seeing as soos took over in the show. BUT I still left it an option, after all ClassiCAL. Anyway boils down to... You guys get to Choose ALL of Dipper's Backstory after the Weirdmageddon, go crazy on. The more things that happened to Dipper the more people can relate to him, just don't go killing Mabel. I Seriously, want you to add your own personal experiences on there, somebody else may be there now. I'll go through all the options to see if there's any noticeable patterns, otherwise I'll probably pick those that won't break Dipper.

Note: The younger Dipper is - more bad things happen the harder it hits Dipper. If he is older, at least he can have time to recover between accidents or growth moments.  

 

I was going to hold this off till the chapter with Bill's power levels appears, it seems to be Chapter 1! haha... I give waay too many details, *hangs head in failure*

 

\----- He can visit anybody's dreams who has seen him before hand, example Dipper in Stanley's mind.

\----- Capable to force anyone who has seen him to fall asleep

\----- Strong Capability for anything Weird

\----- Can absolutely fix anything with Contracts

\----- Has infinite source of Blue flames

\----- Spy through anything with his shape

\----- You can summon Bill Cipher from anywhere with a simple speech incantation that if mispronounced summons flowers!

\----- Ehh there's more, but those are the basics. I just wanted you guys to know there was at least 1 power rule set in place. Too bad all of Gravity Falls has seen BIll, and he still couldn't visit ANY of them due to the border between Dimension and Nightmare Realm was fixed.

\----- Also Bill will never admit it, but he's actually weaker than Gods.

 

 

 

 

HEY SOMEBODY ACTUALLY PICKED GOTHAM... Or did they pick Gotham because of the New York comment? Many many apologies on anyone who lives in New York, I was only joking. So if it came off wrong, again many apologies. I'd probably have to watch Spiderman or use Google Maps to really learn and understand New York city. If it makes you guys feel ANY Better, I have an OC who was from New York, quite didn't understand southerners at all. Yep? All good? Nope, whelp I tried. NOW GRAVITY FALLS WON THE VOTE! So I hate City Gravity Falls, SMALL TOWN USA it is. Wohoo!!

 

Kudos on the person who suggested Nightmare Realm, we may have gotten more votes if the first 5 people who voted saw it. But... It was pretty close with 5, so it'll probably make an appearance or become a side temporary arch. As for Gotham, it'll probably be brought up, or at least couple Batman jokes in there. Oh you Joker. Wrote up Chapter 1, it totally made an appearance at least for 1 chapter so far. its 100% part of the story, lol joking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HOW OVER THE PLACE THIS WAS. Like, look at this it is just the most prettiest pie chart ever. You can tell how many different people have gathered to vote in the very first poll. The only problem. ITS A TIE! and very important, OH NO!!! At least its not a four-way tie? Seriously if it was four-way tie, I'd probably been like... *hands in air** Broke my rules, NEW POLL no story! lol SO! What am I going to do? Originally I was going to keep it secret, buuut after writing Chapter 1 it is highly clear. This world is a combination of the 2 tiebreakers, there WAS a weirdmageddon BUT its completely AU. I'm calling it Nightmare Order AU, ehh probably already taken. Somebody shoot me up with this new AU's fandom name, so I can add it to the tags.

1\. Bill Cipher's Zodiac is what forced him to be home, he WAS NEVER deleted in Stanley's mind.

2\. Ford DID not summon BIll for Help to stabilize the dimension and Nightmare Realm to prevent increase weirdness. [ahh sorry Ford shippers, I wanted it changed.]

3\. EVERYONE REMEMBERS WEIRDMAGEDDON..... psst maybe even the government.

4\. Those worried, yes Dipper's body was still possessed by Bill in Sock Opera. Just for possibly different reasons, not quite sure.

 

 

 

Do the Journals exist? Yep, clearly by Mr. Stanford Pines.

 

 

 

 

Looks like I'll be writing in third person for various point-of-views, this will be certainly fun. Also makes the story longer, huh more writing! I'll try my best!

 

 

 

Noooo, I can't do colored hearts. All befall me! Super kudos for the one who picked Dipper having the ability to Reset, it'll break the story a bit. But Hey, the person willing to do something different giving the kid capability to be stronger than Bill. Although, it would probably drive him insane being killed over and over, in the most detailed agonizing ways. (You guys totally missed an opportunity there. )

 

Anyway, yeah no mixing fandoms. Plus, I can't accidentally copy this 1 user who had Bill with a grey heart stealing colors, yeaaah. I would have shared the creator's Fanfic! I swear! see here's the link... see see..[Shed a Light on my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697973) by [Mitzuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuna/pseuds/Mitzuna)

 

 

 

 

See the whole past idea was going to force Dipper to view the results of terrible events over and over till he learns something, or finds a mind manipulating item. You know, Assassin Creed, but darker. Maybe even made Dipper some sort of ancestor of those god-people/aliens/something with the capability of Eagle Sight. 

The person who voted on Abstergo world, Kudos for you, make a darker secret world outside the town..We know nothing about, only hinted. Well at least some event or poll got them outside the town or pulled into Abstergo research, ahh possibilities. 

 

Anyway No fandom here. *Pushes it aside for hundreds of other ideas a grin on face* What's next my Love?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Anything not brought up will be. 1. A secret, 2. I used as suggestions that will appear next poll, 3. Will probably appear when the chapters give away that poll result. Other things you should probably know about is that, I misread a user's comment about Tad Strange. I thought they didn't want Tad Strange at all, it was more they didn't want him "evil", though most fandoms I've read he just kinda reminds me of a more mature version of Bill.. which I guess Bill evil? Ehh, ANYWAY.  In this version if he made an appearance he'll be the last survivor besides Bill who managed to survive destruction of Bill's Flat domain. The only difference the guy was such a  genius he teleported himself into Dimension 36 and Unlike Bill didn't get caught Inbetween dimensions. Also he's more of an ass than Bill, more on Ford's side of the spectrum, maybe even speak with that annoying nerd sound stereotype. Ehh Whatever, I'll think on it more later. If you guys have any ideas for Tad, let me know! 

 

Finally last word: I will try to stick the original Source as much as possible, while branching own your ideas + my own. Let's make the most interlacing tapestry EVER!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any complaints about questions that should be on poll 1, end up on poll 2... Honestly I make these up as I go along, so many apologies for story fluctuation just a bit.  
> Poll #2 closed: Dipper's Lifestyle and History
> 
> [Story located here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)
> 
>  
> 
> All Kudos will be accepted as partial payment of your SOULS.  
> \------- If you comment, you'll have more influence than an anonymous game Player  
> \---------- Should I notice a pattern of "Too many Spam votes" I'll add email only; then Take over the WORLD!


	3. Dipper's Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)  
> Poll #3: forgot name here......... closed.

ADDED AFTER PUBLISHING CHAPTER 2!

 

 

 

I've decided to show every single question and response to the result of that poll, this time around. Versus just posting the results and commenting, that way past people can see the past questions.

All responses were absolutely entertaining! So for this section I had to count how many times a result had come up and which results will flow well together, without causing a complete awful tragedy... ~~Okay I may have caused more tragedy than necessary BUT! I had to,~~ the ideas were so neat-o and its near impossible to do all of them.... ~~REMOVED DUE TO POSSIBLE SPOILERS.~~ Goodnews, not everyone Dies!

Not a single person voted its overdone? Hmm, that's great, I guess? Originality? For those who do not want me to do it, I swear to do it on occasion and ABSOLUTELY not depend on it as a main story point. I just read this one fanfiction that had only 1 Wallbreak, it was so smooth, I was practically Cheshire grinning. Overall I haven't read any fanfictions that have wallbreaks, part of the whole "Only started reading fanfics last Nov.." and "Never really branched out of Bill cipher/Dipper territory" .

To put it simply. Yes, that 1 person will get their Sitcom. Yes, that 1 person who wanted a darker path will get that path. Yes, I am looking forward to watching this play out. For all other suggestions, no need to fear... They'll be there.... They'll be there.

DIPPER IS 19! Congrats to all who voted Nineteen for taking part. Also congrats to everyone and their suggested Ages! Look at that lovely Tie for second place, man I AM so lucky there wasn't a 4-way TIE! _lol...... Sits there awkwardly imagining it._

So that'll be... ~~5 years?~~   (was 6 looked it up 1 year off) since the weirdmageddon passed... ~~THIS WHO PARAGRAPH DELETED DUE TO GINGER TALKING TO HERSELF/SPOILERS~~.

 

 

 

To put it simple: No.   Most of those votes were an absolute not. For those who voted for kids, awe cute. There was a suggestion, for not Dipper or Mabel, however for.... Surprise not telling you. heh heh. Thanks voter for the suggestion, this will be great addition to the story.

 

For the person who suggested Past/Future mystery character, I can't really do that due to this story not being a 1-line story, its kinda based on a poll system and that can change the story's path drastically. Now, if you want I could make a poll where this mystery character can be effected by the timeline changes. If you want this, let me know in the next poll just comment in one of my paragraph sections, I'll set it up in the 4-5th chapter poll. Note: if everyone voted for this character to "exist" then I'll probably have to add 2 others to hide their identity....

 

 

 

 

Most votes commented yes. I'll leave this vague for the story, but it'll relate back to his background.

 

Interesting final choice, the library, great place to start.  Those who choose writer, ever heard of the game "Alan Wake" gosh.. I would totally pull that as a story plot idea, things written coming to life.. Or some witch out to try and capture Dipper for his writings, just to write a story. Ahh No real comment on the Shack, since its the shack, but hey lookie there 3rd place. Artist same idea as the writer. Then the Scientist Inventor, honestly I would probably made him some sort of underling in a tech company or even CIA, hmm. Bravo for those who picked Wally World, congrats to anyone who works there in real life. Then the Politician, I almost wish I could write that sophisticated, maybe I should take notes on that one fanfic writer. Online software, heh anyone want Dipper home with Bill? That certainly been the result, maybe accidentally cursing a software harming everyone. ~~Then Ghost hunter, are you that Danny Phantom fan, mhmmmm..~~.. Lumberjack, ahh yes made me think of Wendy, though I don't see Dipper picking it up. Unless he became super less nerdy and worked out... maybe like mid twenties, and somehow Wendy convinced him to try it out. I guess cyptology suggestion would fall under ~~Ghost Hunter, hmm~~   would have been an interesting growing field of the supernatural, though might slightly break setting. ehh maybe not...  Anyway.. LIBRARY IS THE END RESULT. apologies for those suggestions I kinda side swiped [lumberjack and ghost/cryptologist ppl]

 

These numbers are going to come up weird, so fair warning.... 8 people said the journal will only be 1 journal shared.  4 wanted it to be the classic 3 journals. then 9 said it was a journal (could be 3) broken into parts. 10 did not want the journal lost, while 13 wanted the journal to be lost. These numbers are based on the answers combined, and what question they're answering. Which even if these numbers added up to something I didn't really want, then I would have gone with **the broken journal** anyway. Thinking about it, while watching the votes pour in, I really like the **idea of the book(s) being torn up and lost** to who knows where for who knows who to find. I'll probably go with **Ford wrote 1 journal,** adding to it as he went and it got somehow torn up (probably during weirdmageddon + other stuff ).

 

 

 

 

I am not publishing the results... I can say this, Whoever voted for the Mystery, there were 2 of you, Congrats.. YOU Love risks, I love it. that's it, I'll release the numbers as each Race is revealed. ~~hint probably all of them~~

 

 

 

 

 

Don't let this chart fool you,  the Nopes didn't actually win, remember there is 1 nope versus 4 slots for yes. Meaning 55% are actually **Yes. Pyronica ~~died~~ survived. Darnnnabit...** now I have to keep writing her. Nooooooo, lol.  So THOSE OF YOU who saved her  >> CONGRATS you Are not Terrible people!! And you get another point-of-view! To learn EVERYthing in the background, as I BS my way through this story. **thumbs up**    Now this time I'm going with the highest "Yes" option, that'll be Lost to unknown Location. This will be a new poll, so Get your phalanges ready!

 

 

THIS DANG POLL, lol. Okay first off, I had like 9 different plots? Just running through my mind trying to Figure out WHO Summoned Bill and like WHY... What Cause and Effect actually did this.. Finally Ending with how does it relate to Ford fixing the weirdness factor? Why risk breaking that fix? Its like... No wait.. Tad Strange, No Dipper.. Wait.. The HECK random child is catching up?! What.. Whose IS THis CHILD EVEN GOING TO BE? Def not Dipper's kid, cause.. you guys said no. Anyway lol, then the Government was catching up after it was added. LIKE.... It was Nascar for this 1 important plot point that could drastically change the whole Story and Setting... I almost. ALMOST.. thought of writing small scenes where different people Summoned Bill and HOW those scenarios would play out..  BUT then I realized..... ~~Spoiler Removed~~ Yep. All I am going to say.   **ANYWAY DIPPER WON! CONGRATS All BIPPER SHIPPERS** and all that other stuffz...  **KUDOS FOR GOVERNMENT SUGGESTION!** // funfact I thought somebody was spamming the random kid, only reason was catching up... but the times didn't really add up, and all of them had comments... So the Spammer was a pro, or like was actually other people... //

 

 

* * *

 

 **GINGER STOPPED EDITING BY THIS POINT** , SHE gave it the finger and went to bed. Yawns, goodnight. This will be published as Apology for not being able to write today due to Niece Bday + Work.... Story probably will not get published till Next Thursday/Apologies

* * *

 

 

First off.. Results will be a secret... Second off... Whoever suggested this _"He need breads. That’s how Bill becomes the new employee of the bakery shop where Dipper took his croissants from duh."_ Secret Danny I'm looking at you... Brilliantly hilarious, almost wished I could go with this. Then there was this tying perfectly to your comment _"The gov wants to prove something and Tad is going to sell is soul for an endless supply of bread. "_   Just lol, you guys are so amazing.  Those whose plot story wishes I actually went with, thank you, very glad you got to play such a role in the story.. Hopefully you can spot your wish?  PS just because I didn't use your "wish" DOES NOT MEAN I did not use your idea, there are several things I mishmashed together making Mabel Cookie Dough.

 

 

Whelp, Glad everyone likes my Brightness. Secret message person/thing I'd have to see what happens, but it is def something to think about. I would explain more detail here, but ehh spoilers.

 

 

 

Heh heh.. This is another "looks one way but another" type graph... All seriousness though Yes won by literally 1 POINT. ONE... It was basically SPLIT down the middle to have lovecraftian or not! Well for those of you who said no, good news, I've never actually read Lovecraftian lore... Bad news, I plan to do it sometime next month.. Just need to buy that dang book!  So As of current date the only things I know about Lovecraftian lore is.. "Everybody loves cthulhu out of all the gods for some reason"  The "Yellow king" is def one of my favorites. The lore is rather darker with slight cult-like theme to it, where the creator kinda made his own god lore things. The actually stories were wrote during a time when Fantasy was being written out and Science was being written in... I think its suppose to place a twist? on that genre? Not sure, again never really read. Oh! There's a Fluxx game, i own it, its great. You get to bad the chaos levels... SO I MIGHT MAKE A MINI GAME with this card game design in mind for you guys to vote. "Apocalyptic Levels per Poll".... Yep imma its going to be great. Sorry for none tentacle lovers..... it was forced on me.

 

 

 

 

Several voters really really hate their lore tainted.. haha, oops. Speaking of which that whole Dimension 36 stuff from Rick and Morty, I need to fix.. That's the Gravity Falls show, literally not the same verse as this one... Many many amny apologies, only just realized this while eating lunch today. I'll change it to an earlier number universe, since the timeline differences happened before the weirdmageddon. Look ma, I spelt weirdmageddon accurately now! Also its covered due to Google cut off, else  I would have blocked it out.. But the person who suggested the pink color, slow clap, I rather found it interesting. I'll probably research on the idea and figure a way for it to play a role.... I'm also too lazy to resave/upload it again... >> ish-bum.

 

 

 

////////////////////////////////////// THAT"S IT, Sorry for any Hints/Spoilers I probably accidently let slip.. REMEMBER YOU GUYS DECIDE THE PLOT NOT ME... Okay a little of me.. but like... I take the puzzle pieces you give me and decide where the fit.. So like... You could totally give me nothing but purple or pink and purple.... See different designs, I'm just putting them in order.... ANYWAY Do NOT TRUST A SINGLE WORD SLIP HERE! I could be just misleading you too!  All opinions and votes MATTER! Speaking which I forgot.. need to add this..

 

 

 

Sorry I wanted to do more for you... Buuut considering Ford "fixed" the barrier between the dimension and the out space between dimensions, as well minimizing the "weirdness" levels... I don't really see Ford going through all that trouble to bring back Bill, just to throw him into a human body... WHOM is probably smart enough to make a rift, versus just keeping an eye for Bill/reacting to those. Maybe next time?  Anyway congrats Pyronica succeeds in surviving. **stands there awkwardly with hands in pockets**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)
> 
> Poll #3: forgot name here......... closed.


	4. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)

 

/// Ginger did not edit this Chapter at all, just wanted to get it posted up to finish up editing on story//

 

 

Okay let's take a moment of silence for all 10 people who did not vote this week, who never showed up after 2 weeks. That I am sure either A. my writing scared off, B. decisions/comments upset them, OR C. were lost to Spring Break. Moment of silence done? Yep? Cool! So those of you who are still sticking around, all 14 who voted, apologies for sending thousands of questions. Really I would make it like 1 poll, but I want to know all your opinions and ideas, kinda pretend its my comment section.

 

 

Lol, this question. Okay first off the one who suggested Mystery Future guy, this poll was literally 50/50 for most of the weekend, finally last 2 votes broke the tie-breaker. I have to say spent hours trying to figure out how to morph that character you suggested, and some of the ideas were kinda fun. **7 voted nope** , the highest saying its overdone, don't know never seen it done but - shrugs- I was actually thinking of Chronicles of Nick, I love that book series. The half that said **yes was 5 votes** , which changing of timeline would have won. Meaning I would have had to write out the possible various outcomes, and constantly change those base on the results. Heh... probably been about 30 different outcomes only growing with each poll. So for those who voted, this "Mystery guy" would have actually been Dipper, and all the various Dipper forms everything from combining with Cipher to completely betraying Cipher, really anything that <i>could</i> have happened. Probably would have left a 300 word section of the mystery character doing something hinting of the timeline changing, giving little more hints it was Dipper.. Course every version needing a reason to come back whether to save himself or the Future, - shrugs-

 

HAHA **Dipper BIll Won** XD Annihilation, guess what I should expect, BUT MAN I just love the slaughter. Sooo..  I will not be having this poll for the next poll, I.. didn't have enough time to write 3rd place people... Soo I'll probably add them next chapter along with some of the Agent just small bit though. 100% BIll/Dipper will dominant as main focus of the story ever chapter, all future POVs will be just Who gets Subsections.  I have to say there's absolute no love for Gideon and Wendy, look at that 0 votes, ooouch. For those who voted Agent, had to sit down and think about WHOSE POV I had to do. Part of me wanted to do those who were introduced, but it bugged me how they were OCs.. and Fandoms are really about Canons, so thought back to the episode with the government trying to figure out just who, did a little research.. Even watched 3 episodes with the agents before deciding to pick Agent Trigger. If I mess him up, well.. I tried okay, sheesh.   [The person who suggested Sitcom, you know who you are... I'll add it eventually Swear, just a matter when. I kinda forgot.. cough..  >> <<]

 

Don't tell anyone... I'm secretly happy 3 Days didn't win, if my work keeps scheduling me to work just about full time, how can I write? I honestly started working on the last chapter super early within those 3 days and still managed to take 2 weeks. Note: I planned to edit the chapter adding the changes, but the votes were so strong it wasn't too hard to figure out what votes would win.... PLUS nobody voted after 5 days RIP XD. Question is.. Should I post Polls up? Then work on the story.. That'll be 2 weeks...... Ugh, eye twitches, just scared people forget about the story and next poll... Which cannot be posted up till the story posted up, because the next poll always seems to have spoilers of the story. Long story short: ILL GET THESE OUT SOON AS POSSIBLE, cough what I've been doing.... And polls be open till Thursday night or Friday, depending if I'm anxy or not.

 

I'm loved. Okay those who voted to break chapters up, I'll try to hit under.... what's the average wordcount now? Nobody knows... Ehh I don't wanna go back. Just **I'll try to keep it below 10k** , swear. For those who voted on chapter scene instead of theme, sorry I just can't.. Not only only two people voted for it... But just that'll be like 1k tops, a chapter a day or something, and those who are clearly strong about this won't be big fans of that. NOW FOR THE WINNING VOTE! Haha, I don't have to stress! I love you guys.

 

 

I'm killing the voters, getting less and less comments. Those who did comment, thumbs up.. **STAY STRONG**. Comments are highly important, and truly help me figure out what path to take. Plus **some ideas are actually pretty neat** , like weird surreal nightmare, and the Father's death. Oh! Nothing heavy j _ust yet_ These comments translating to the very beginning of the chapter, the dream scene. I tried to tie the sequence to Dream meaning best I could, while same time trying to keep in mind of how Dipper felt about his whole Dad and just life. Uhh... anything else.. umm.. Fair warning Dreams will probably grow over time to be more and more Bill influence, as Bill gains trust of Dipper, not sure what KIND yet, considering the next Poll could decide how Bill will develop... Which may influence Dipper's dreams.

 

Overall the results of this, kinda disappointed.. But suggestion for the Father helped me tie 2 things together.. So I guess its okay? Plus nobody gave lots of details, so.. I CAN DO Whatever, freedom.

 

**NAH WON** Should Dipper been allergic to any of these things, would have made him a Detector of some sort like fae, magical item, I don't know. Just watching his covered in snot, hives, etc symptoms would have been amusing. Especially if he managed to save someone with all those difficulties... I know allergies not a joke, many apologies. Okay the Butterflies, that one I KINDA BROKE... Like I went to fix the grammar? and Google didn't like that making the first 2 votes as suggestions.. And it broke the whole poll.. WILL NOT BE Doing that again.. I did try to fix it, nope Google wouldn't have it. Goodnews, i can't cheat google. Granted I do edit these, and yet to link full poll results due to MYSTERY.. so I could be lying, shrugs. Too much effort, I rather let imagination run wild. So the marked out one, I forgot to add it to the poll.. not that it mattered it was added AFTER everyone had voted, and I'm not sure I want it 100% permanent in the story..

 

\--- SO RED MARKED SUGGESTER, type up your suggestion under a paragraph section of the next poll  THIS WAY I know the details, Google stupidly cut it off... and I'm upset at google.   I have to say, for certain, it'll be making a scene somewhere in the story... Not sure when, but it'll be great. hilarious and highly short lived. If you don't post it up, I'll just make assumptions by the few details google offered, just uhh warning.

 

This was another poll that ended up 50/50 all the way to the ending of last votes. **5 voted yes** , which Bill's fault would have won. should bill had won I was actually thinking of either making it by complete accident like pissing off the wrong person, something getting into Dipper's things, or flat out on purpose. Though I've seen on purpose a lot, and as much as I enjoy cannibal dipper, I would have done something as total accident scenario. **7 voted nope,** the reason? People around here are here, psst murder them psst... Wait.. i need readers and voters.. WAIT WAIT YES Sayers come back.. don't kill those nopes.  Those worried about those last 2 votes deciding everything, being cheats or something, they're both completely different.. Just similar WHERE IT Mattered those uhh 50/50s polls. Remember Kids, every Voter counts.. so no murdering those nopes. instead murder last voters. I mean.. don't don't... I need them.

 

 

For those wondering why I posted suggestions/responses here and not past Poll Result Chapters, I had too many votes... and was too lazy to place all of them here..

PLUS, I actually got lots of good results that I'll probably end up using.. Also.... These **suggestions cannot play a role due to _Addiction_ losing** , but hey I am still commenting them out of love.

 

NOW these Results. Let me kiss you, just.. look at those, you guys are amazing. Especially those taking the time filling out all my questions and stuff, versus just clicking... Those who are on mobile and just click, Hey... You are safe, I would do same. Those on computer, shame shame. Now those who Comment and are on mobile, let me make a Gold statue of you, please.

 

Suggestion 1:  I like the idea of using something to escape Bill, though sleeping kinda toward Bill a bit.. being a dream Demon. I guess there's a possibility of No dreaming pills? or something? You did say something supernatural, that widens options a bit/lot.

Suggestion 2. What's.. Why does that sound familiar -looks up big smanshyfanshy word- Okay it effects nerves, huh that would have been interesting in the story.. I love how benzodiaze **pines**   has Pines in the name. Also withdrawal systems, OUCH. Definitely see as something Dipper ending up taking, even as a normal everyday thing not even realizing side-effects. For other suggestion Morphine, yep nods.

Suggestion 3: HAHA Gnome Glitter lol, all the originality potential, ten points. I might use this somewhere else in the story, since Addiction off the table.

Suggestion 4: I actually roleplayed a character who was addicted to monsters, she was a stereotypical Gamer the type stay up long nights, drink monster, play cod. Also love the irish dancing idea, I wonder how would one write that? Would it be a lepruchan's fault? Poor Bill hearing the tapping expertise commenting the whole time.

Suggestion 5: This.. Actually.. Okay when i saw this suggestion made me smile, because this is an actual real thing. With the whole magic Creature, Research, etc Gravity Falls.. I definitely see Dipper becoming more of an athlete balancing work-outs with everyday school. Maybe even running in early early morning just to feel the cold winter air in his lungs, mind swirling of all the magical mischief around him. Anyway, this amused me due to possibility and how it isn't usual actual drug.

Suggestion 6: Air.... Air.. Air.. Get out, shoo.. go go.. Go get you some AIR. lol. [true story we all love our AIR] hmm sudden image of Nike Air Shoes... Ehh oh well ignoring.

Suggestion 7: Congrats, you won. None is the option chosen.

 

Subcomment after all Suggestions: Most of these tied together to the Athletic Addiction suggestion, its amusing. Maybe all if you consider morphine as a way for removing muscle pains after the long hours... and Irish dancing a way to scare Bill away.. snort. Holding onto that Nike Air addiction, those sweet shoes while I'm doing jumping Jacks.. yes look how hot they are. I mean.. Mountain Air in lungs from running.. >> <<

 

Whelp, throws book up in air behind her. This is all over the place, and worst... A TIE... DARNNABIT! Tiebreakers.. You're both fire! Neither of you broke this tie. Since its a **tie between going on her own and with Mabel**.. I'm thinking the two join together but not right away.

 

SECRET, I love all suggestions... Just don't wanna make them public or write myself into a corner.. So I'm leaving this Secret with those suggestions in mind, thankee all of you. Def going my favorite suggestion path.

 

 

 

 **Honestly, I think its fine, keep at it. WON**. The second place was too fast, sorry about that.. heh.. Goodnews it'll probably slow down a bit, now that Dipper has an apartment and Bill... Yep ALL A Scam to get Dipper into an apartment! Now those who want it slow, cross finger all the POVs chosen won't speed up the story at all. Oh right... Just recalled about that Sitcom idea, Crap.. I"LL ADD IT SWEAR! Eventually! Other 1 voters... I added time transitions hopefully that'll help the jumpy/random portions?  Two slow wanting Billie, you'll get him... Goodnews Next Next Chapter be lots of BILLIE... LOTS... and maybe tad. oops slip. The one who thinks it is a perfect mix, awe thank you.

 

CRIES INTO A CORNER, I FAILED YOU.. IM SO SORRY.... I HAD EVERY PLAN TO PUT IT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT BUT... WAaaaaahhh!! I write TOO MUCH of unimportant things.. or maybe they are important are details to call up later at anytime.. just.. WAH! I swear lots of danger for Dipper Next Next chapter...  You decide how GORY and Deadly the attack is...  

 

Shrugs, I tried Secret Danny.. I tried. I was really going to have these Fraud Ghost hunters making full of themselves, Dipper just going.. Guys, what are you doing here? Go away. Or something, I haven't re-watched that Ghost episode of Gravity falls in a while. I knew it existed, but I thought ehh why not have a scene with comedy with it? But they rebel, rebel... I feel so old and lame.

 

 

OH NO! EVERYBODY CATCHING ON TO MY Crossover Scam.. RUN FOR THE HILLS! Quick! Lol.  Okay for those who didn't vote no, damn i could have gotten Dipper in a dress so close. Yeah, 2 people love kyubey purrrss... Hey I actually got a cartoon versus japanese comment, that must have been one of the last votes.. because like it never popped up one.   The one who wants it but not to dark, sorry bud, They voted Lovecraftian... Things are gonna get Dark... Sorry. Bud again. 

 

\---- For the person who has no idea what this is, Actually Umm.. How to explain this assuming you don't know what magical Girls are... uhh.. Okay... Think Hermione, but she actually ends up getting her powers from her wand versus genetics... Okay still have you? Good.. Now think that wand is the wand Death gave to one of the brothers.. Most powerful wand, i think it has misfortune or something? Now this next part a bunch of spoilers.. so stop reading... still reading? ouch sorry. The wand now transforms you into an evil creature, like Darth Vader except... It erases your existence from all of your family's memories and close friends, other wizards are out to kill you.. Oh and Your friend can Time Travel with a  turner, constantly attempts to stop you from risking your life to save the universe only to lose yourself.. To the point That Ron goes crazy, and decides to kill you.. Buuut... He loves you too much to just kill you, so decides to gain the power of Wand Gods or whatever.. And now Pulls your humanity from your dark self or all power wand self.. etc... and yeah... All that... Thanks to 1 wand that Death gave the world... Who only gave it because the Hermonie Wished for everybody to be happy or no longer be cursed by their wands... Whatever. That's Magi Modoka in the worst comparison ever. If you don't know Harry Potter.. Well hell.. What about Little witch academia only with that girl and that other girl.. The Sparkling wand and the family inheritance... Stealing magic except more memories? ish? and the wishing comes true? Star wars? The uhh Force, yeah its evil.. Ugh... I give up, **walks off grumbling**

 

 

\---- For the No Crossovers person.. Fine I created a poll just for you, happy? Psst.. you recognized the pattern of 2 polls at the end of every poll page.. huh.. didn't you.. knew deep down i would weaken all followers to start voting yes... then sneak in something like mlp or I don't know bendy ink machine... Joking joking lol......... Wait, if there's no crossover voting.. I can do whatever I want..... Just no crossover... Themes don't really count.. do they? [schemes].... Okay not really no scheming.. I swear. If nobody wants crossover... I'll stick with the votes I have now.. Lovecraftian, Star-boy, and Gravity Falls stuff... Maybe Rick n morty kinda canon? kinda? Scratch that, I don't want a Rick butting in. I just used Dimension as reference point.

 

 

 

 

WARNING SPOILER BELOW! STOP SCROLLING.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

CREATURE Exposure Poll # 2.

 

 

Creature released 2 votes this time, Creature... Read the story. heh see no spoiler, amazing right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)


	5. Bill's Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll ended; writing in progress. Check back April 21st.

//THIS WAS NOT EDITED, kinda didn't feel well/sick/headache/something.. But thought everyone deserved SOMETHING.... two days max late..... coughs....  ANYWAY I've decided to make it 100% OFFICIAL... by lying saying its official when its not.... shhh... tell nobody... Where I do not actually start writing till AFTER the Polls are closed... SO 1 Week Voting; 1 Week writing..... [secretly 1 week editing... and 1 week writing the max obvious votes the 4th day or whatever already planned.... to give less time to write.... ANYWAY off topic SO at max... The NExt CHAPTER Will not be posted till next Friday... //Mostly because I have 2 days off this week after work lots of days last week... same excuse past 5 weeks I swear this girl and her IRL versus writing... // Anyway Here is the results of the poll, maybe spoilers? maybe not? Who knows. Who cares, probably those who hate spoilers.. HEY CLICK AWAY. I'm serious! Plus.. how the heck you guys read 10k I'll never know. I'm still like chapter 3 of this one fanfic and its what... 10k 1-2k per chapter? Psst... 2 weeks give slow readers more time cough cough.. they never get to vote RIP.  If you read these poll results and figure out yeah I was rushing.... Yeah I was rushing... I have 30 minutes to reply to every single poll and Try to get some "Hope I get better with more hours of sleep" problem.  // 

 

  
  


Let me see... Yep The 57% Have it, this story **WILL have its own timeline**. Which Is pretty cool? I get to take it slow and not worry about time skipping.. For those who voted 35% don't worry.... The weather should change and holidays should as well... I get bored WAY too easy for 1 singular story focus. PLUS the yellow lost, so thats a big "X" on staying one specific time period. Chances are the timeline probably focus more on Texas Weather conditions than Oregon, since... They're more spread out, IRL writing style... Seriously we sometimes have summer in winter, you guys may not even notice it flickering to IRL references. OH! As BONUS!  SINCE YOU GUY WANT YOUR OWN TIMELINE... and I LOVE YOU. **Next poll I am going to ask if there should be a Writer's Note Or timeline or whatever.. Where Foot notes, Timelines, etc are all stored ** into a singular focused detailed area.. AKA. probably what I am picturing to help you guys picture. IF YOU VOTE YES TO THIS>.. I will add a new series of POLL questions WHAT SHOULD BE Published.. and If I should make it chapter one.. or like Chapter 5... storage... Something.. **twiddles thumbs awkwardly**

 

 

 

**Stares wide eyed at all the options.. Slowly blushes awkwardly coughing** 

\----So winner of the Neutral Eye Color Category, that I made up on spot! **Duo Gold and Blue! which gold will be on left, because left is badluck**... Yep. And suppose to be demon side.. I guess? Poor... Bill.. he's going to have to wear contacts... Poor BIll I'm a jerk who will make them burn his eye every time he uses his powers, how else that gold gonna show brightly?

\------ NEXT Skintone. Doing double take, no hard feelings.. Nobody? At all.. Coolio. I honestly agree 100% that BIll should be **Egyptian toned** , Seriously the origin if.. you don't count europeans and christians calling claim...   The egytpains were kinda the first with the "Eye of Horus" or Eye of life... or whatever. If the show hadn't made it canon, technically it didn't... I could technically argue that the First chapter where it talks about BIll Origin.. A bunch of BS>.. VOTE NOW for egyptian origins.. haha joking... I like Tetris world too much... Then honestly I see Bill originating from Egypt, as some sort of Egypt god... though here he isn't god.... huh... OKAY BACK TO CANON STORY! He just happens to have Egyptian skin, HE IS TOTALLY FROM A TETRIS DIMENSION. Ahh poor dipper... The scenes I can write due to this skin color...

 

\-------- Ear design.. Again Bad point for Bill.. Poor guy going to stand out. IF HE GETS CAUGHT BY SOMEBODY... all your faults!  oh.. I could have him forcibly grind it painfully down.... each and every morning.. cursing all who **voted for point ears.**. VOTE NOW if yes on this idea... Mwhuahahaha.  Also the jokes.. OH THE JOKES... "Bill are you a dark elf?" "Shut up Dipper."

 

\----------- **Warm Touch.** See I gave option of Cold due to the gold metal on his body... Versus the fire of his natural born capabilities. HAVE TO SAY WOHOOO!! FIRE WON! Look at Dippy cuddling, awe.. you're all amazing.

 

\------------------ **Gold Shiny Hair.** Why... Mr. Wolf such shiny coat you have.. Why better to _ELECTRIFY _ you With. It fits. Poor Bill... Now question should be... Hard or soft... Ehh soft, more fascinating.

 

\--------------------------- Unique Demon MISC.ITS A TIE!!! Kids.. What do we do with ties? BOTH! Hahahaha... hahahaha... wahahaha.... I love my job. **HIS EYES DO CHANGE COLOR BASE ON MOODS**... the Strong the emotion the MORE likely it changes, well.. at least Dipper gets one foot above Bill.. or more scared of him. WHO KNOWS >. WHO CARES.. except all you.. moving on!  So Billie... Your **eyes grow bright as you use your powers**.. Now you're going to have to be sneaky around Dipper. That boy too smart to let you get away with this.. GOOD LUCK > Heh. heh.

 

'well... The Yes won, sorry green... You tried.. You tried.. Pat pat.. Those 2 people who voted against pain. You need to kill these other guys, wait// You're too kind and KH Sora to do that... Its okay, you're all heroes in teh end. NOW FOR THE YES. you love great indepth Dark.. Story TElling... AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ITS A TIE....... What do we do with ties? Chant it.. loud and clear.. I'm so tired.. 10minutes to finish this.. WHAT COMBINE THEM?!  THAT"S RIGHT!! Soooo..... HIS FATHER DID DO IT ONPURPOSE! AND SOMEBODY KNOWS>>> OUT TO GET REVENGE.... but on which twin? Both? Or.. The Stans? OR.... who knows... I do know.. HAHAHAHA I don't have to rewrite Mabel's Segment... The fifth time, seriously I am struggling with her story.  MOVING ON>...   Wohoo1!!!!! I get to take twisting dark paths.. FOR FUN! And VOTES MAKE IT ALL THE TWISTIER. Well.. except you get to pick.. what happens.. which kinda picks surprises? I don't know.. is it a spoiler.. or not.. I mean so many outcomes for 1 vote.

 

 

'

'

'

  
d

Why did I publish this...... Why did I publish this.. ehh.. I'm blaming being sick.. and honestly.. if I said HUman.. April fools.. you would have never believed me.. If I could vote, it would have been human, such a unique thing. TOO BAD... sigh.  SO FAE WON! Hey that one purpose who suggested that one fae thing.... way back when... BE READY TO SEE YOUR PLOT... Lovecraftian fans, goodnews.. I'm actually reading the book probably apply some of the ideas here... So.. Yeah. Look forward to that.. I would say more.. but spoilers in the next chapter.. so.. Walking away. Also Spider Centaur dude, totally thought of Ben 10 and Spy Kids.. heh heh.. I may add that somewhere...   Also something learned here.. NO HUMAN DRAGONS... yeah.  Psst.. another secret... Before posting this.. I was debating on making her a wild Wendigo.... or human.. and posted this up uncertain.. added extra items just in case.  I have 5 minutes.. to finish this...

 

;

;

;

 

;

;Heh. Heh... Heh. So. Let me see... Suggestions... You guys I never forget you.. but man, this is going to be a LOOONG story... whelp! At least the relationship complexity developes. Those who voted for normal love.. No worries.. it'll be like that............ Until the Yandere kicks in. Also... ANOTHER THING.... This makes the Rated R.. reach So much quicker. Like holy cow.... If I wanted to, I could have Bill.. Bipper? Go mas murdering just because legally I can.  I won't, because... Story development.. and hello... I want this to last a long time.

 

 

Spoiler. I hate all of you. 1 good description, you guys jump on in. What no breaking the setup logic at all?

 

>>  FINE..... I get it... Dipper Awesome. Not a princess.... THANK YOU> spoiler cannot post results.. spoiler.. I just made the answer obvious. 2minutes left. Honestly debating on rewriting what I have written.. its just not gory enough...... sigh. But same time.. how would someone... ehh I'll figure out during editing process... I have a tendency to change sections combining rewriting.. etc etc... 

 

 

 

'Yep. New poll all highighs be there... Vote ... not right now.Debating on different sections like... Typical Spy, April Fools, etc... probably not, I did that for Bill since it was obvious different body parts.

 

 

NO MORE CROSSOVER I AM OUT OF TIME... BUT I LOVE you.. so 1 last poll since it was suggested... 3 times.. over the garden wall.. fyi.. I actually hate combining these things..  minus the monsters.. because I see it was 2 different locations and 2 different time events... MAYBE I'll add tree monster... or secretly code Wirt in under different name.. and..have bill kill him.. no.. no Bill Kill.. dammit.. Umm... I don't know.. you guys vote, LAST POLL I SWEAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact.. Ginger finish this 2 minute behind.. Due to writing too much at end versus saying "No" 
> 
> Poll ended; writing in progress. Check back April 21st.


	6. Trigger's Humility

 // THIS SECTION will not be edited, Published immediately after finish writing up.//

 

 

I'd have to say this one was rather close, at one point the experiment for money, Dipper's birthmark, and the nightmare realm turning white were all tied. You can kinda imagine me blaming the government for everything or trying to fix things, explaining the mark was made, etc etc. BUT NOPE! Can't go that plotline, since only Dipper's Birthmark won. Which means, back to that one suggestion plotline, cough. You know who you are, cough.  Don't get me wrong I could do all the ideas at once, just this'll be more focused?

 

 

 

Many Many Many apologies by how sloppy this graph image looks, i just wanted to show the suggestion.. And I don't know how much width I need to prevent scrollbars on the actual post.. So its uhh sloppy... Also i was too lazy to rewrite it into a small cute easy to read box... Just yeah, okay, moving on. The suggestion thumbs up, I love that, not really Jason Friday 13th, BUT who cares. Its Freddy Krueger, and like amusing to picture Bill defeating this guy pissed off then go all Digimon absorbing the guy's power. You know, I maay make a poll to do a chapter like this, minus Freddy Krueger.. more like something else lurking in Dipper's dreams.

 

Funfact, this poll was actually Tied the whole time till Wed? I'm writing the chapter turning to a friend of mine on the chat going "I love the idea of Bill Pranking Dipper.. But what I wrote so far completely isn't badluck themed or pranking... I am literally going to have to rewrite the chapter if bad luck wins, or at least slide bad moments in there randomly. " Before I forget.. The tie was 8 to 8, but 1 vote to No brought it up 8 yes/9 no.

Person who suggested Bill pestering him, thumbs up, I love it. I def see Bill going out of his way to make Dipper's day miserable, and hilarious. Maybe next year of sometime in the timeline when its April Fool's day, and Bill has his own body. Can totally have everyone vote on Bill doing that or not. Lol.

 

 

Clearly this is a No, do not do this.  The one who asked what I meant, sorry about that.. I guess the original question was a bit confusing? Thanks to you, I went ahead and revised it.. Explaining it a bit better. So uhh, thank you for letting me know you were confused? I guess? Do you at least better understand it, or do I have to go with images breaking it down? Ehh, I'll just let this one go, walking away.

 

The person who suggested a note of something at the end of each chapter, I can still do that for you. Just a small explanation of the difference? Hopefully no spoilers, at all, facedesk how bad I am at that. Just simple, yes. "Its different than the show... Keep reading, good luck" Yep. That'll work. Hopefully? Adding to this, I will be working on Ciphers.. Oh spoiler graph alert. So, maybe I could slip information details in there? possibly? **sits there awkwardly** And Next graph go!

 

 

**sits there with a silent laugh before responding** Oh man, this graph. Just lol. I don't have any commentary, just let me end all infidels or something. just lol. Okay, thank you for those who saved Pacifica, and made Mabel stronger more independent then her younger preteen self. Lol. I'm not sure what I would have done with pyronica if that was shipped with mabel, I guess Pyronica would have made the moves? Or maybe Mabel? See, I'm not even sure who would start the little gathering of emotions. I hate Pacifica with Mabel, Buuut.. I can easily imagine Mabel being charmed by how awesome Pacifica is in this story, completely being awesome leader. Yep, walking away too much information. Dipper pacifica, cough, runs.  

 

Before I forget! The whole "yes wi-" I cut it off too early.. But it was meant to be a joke that says "yes with Dipper" and mentally made a joke about incest best, but no. no. it is not. I'd rather have Mabel with Pacifica any-day over Dipper and Mabel. Maaybe get away with Reverse falls, because its reversed. But nope nope, I am walking out not going there. Every female and every male, I feel so bad for Mabel if that won. Just that poor woman never grew up from preteen, I'd hate her so much in the story. Goodness bless that didn't won. ON TO MABEL KICKING REAR!

 

 

 

 

Thank you, Thank you everybody who suggested songs. I actually went and listened to them as they were posted up, lots of different styles Really thumbs up. For those of you who don't recognize any of these, I suggest go and checking them out. Always nice to expand your playlist or even genre choice of music, never know.  For those who made the suggestions keep an eye out for the songs being mentioned, playing in background, or simply small lyrics slipped in.. Note: none obvious like lyrical singing or just right front and center... Those, uhh bother me, a little. But I hate poems too, so I'm weird.

 

IF, you can find the song slipped into the story... Note: I'll be slipping it in randomly throughout the story. Could be this chapter, could be next. Who knows. If you can find it, be first one to comment it, I may allow you to pick 1 poll you decide the outcome. Well, any poll but like high mature/unrated polls, bipper polls, and things that most people _should_ have a say in. Hmm.. after saying that... Nah.. I won't regret this later... No, its just 1 poll... Plus its a game.... totally.. a game..

 

 

LOOK AT THE LEAD Kim Possible's **Lazer lipstick**... I mean, normal everyday gadget lazer lipstick.. cough cameo crossover problems, kill me. Alrighty So the Poor man has cherry bomb lipstick, I certainly hope he knows how to work those hips.... Lol.. yeah.

2nd Place. Okay technically.. The rules are I "combine" them.. When there's a tie.. BUuut... Screw that, my polls, I can break my rules. Now, I'll combine the 2 pen items. **The recorder and the Camera.** There'll be a flashdriver that saves 2 different files, both drives are 3 terabyte each and are all waterproof... Because, I don't want to lose all that memory and recording. What? I could always burn it for plot reasons, there like... Thousands of way to cause a fire. Maybe I should make it fireproof... ehh..... hmm.... OH well. THERE'S ALWAYS THE CLOUD!

 

 **Mind controlling gum,** Technically it was suggested last minute... AND Technically the suggestion counts, so its 4 votes. Tying with the two pens. I don't wanna put a gum dispenser on my pens... **looks back at combine Rule** UGH... Fine... Bottom of the Pen is mind-controlling gum dispenser. HAPPY! Sheesh.... Wait. Fudge that means.. I need 2 more ITEMS > UGH... My life here.  Also mind-controlling gum, thumbs up sounds fun.

 

SO Due to the fact of there being a  3 way tie.. and I combine ties... Grumbles... looks at all the 2 votes...Mmm.. I am not combining the Mouse with Infinity Pizza or venom pen.. Be like a pizza mouse with venomous bite... and probably more. Gosh, combing all those story-suicidal.  SO! Instead! I am going to write the all down, then randomize them Two times.. and whatever comes out Wins.

Randomize 1: **Wedding Ring**

\---- Randomize 2... Adds GTFO sign and tape due to... typo... Gets... **Monkey**... Decides doesn't want monkey rolls again.. gets Monkey. **grumbles** Okay, we get a monkey. That poor guy.  SO New Poll, lore write on the monkey. Monkey doesn't have to originate in the case. If it doesn't then whelp.. Gum no longer dispensed by the pen, wohoo!

 

 

I forgot to add this.... Till now. But last suggestion, that was suppose to be a song, simply misplaced. I blame the user probably using Mobile, or simply too tired not paying attention... One of those, I'm sure. Don't worry, I did listen to the song, you were not forgotten!!  That's it thank you.

 

 

Here's another poll that is a complete tie, You guys warm my heart. I did have to change some things into the chapter.. Technically.. This is a Mabel Poll, but that its actually rigged, minus the canon reason. Notice how I said SEES in caps? Explaining that he saw it? But, same time.. Only sees things. Yep, I admit rigging it, right here. But, the poll was to decide about Bill knowing Dipper's marking. NOT how much Bill actually knows. So technically not rigged? Technicalities.... you gotta love them.  Moving on. Bill knows about Dipper's Dipper Marking, which means. He also knows about Dipper's bigger role to play in the future of the story, and well his Bill.. He doesn't care or wants to help, cares more about himself than "destiny" or whatever nonsense somebody thought of.

 

If, Bill Didn't know about Dipper's markings. He actually would have been rather shock to learn about it, especially pissed he was with dipper this whole time.. And did not know it. Maybe learn it during a major dramatic scene, where he gets pushed aside defeated.. Or mid sex. Really could go either-way, **shrugs**. But the last voter decided. He Does know, so major dramatic Reveal. Yeah Jerk off Bill versus Uncertain Bill. **Ginger attempts to stay on both sides, failing due to bias for clueless bill**

 

 

Oh? You're actually going to solve them? You are going to sit there, taking the time to solve them all in the name of Gravity Falls mystery? Fine, now I know what I have to do during Break at work.. Or not Reading Lovecraft stories stuff.  Or writing the fanfic.  You Better solve it. As well let me know when they're too easy or too hard.. Or heck what to even put there. I'll figure it out, Let's do this!

 

Commentator in purple, I feel about the same. I think its cool when creators do them? But... I myself will not take the time to decode them ever.. Maaaybe read a comment section to see someone else did. But doing the work? myself? Nah, I want more story, can't break that story flow. Note: I'm also a reader who waits several chapters to be posted before reading all at once.... I might be bad for content creators... Plus side.. I do read incomplete content, I've known people who only read completed fanfics.

 

 

 

I found out after posting this that the end credits of each episode actually have different cipher styles.. SO... Technically the person who asked for Random Change it up... And the GF Normal alphabet Code system end of episodes.. You guys both get your way... Oh and Abtash Cipher guy too, turns out that is one used. Long story short.. Everybody wins, and this poll was a fail due to Ginger's bad research. Or not researching at all, cough truth. Oh, uh I'll slip in Bill Cipher commentary, randomly... maybe... secretly. I wish I could html code things breaking margins etc.. on here...

 

This one was also a 3 way tie till the very end, weakness of these pick multiple choices type deals. While weak for tiebreaking, I love them when I can't decide between choices. If that one vote didn't break the tiebreaker, would have been a combination of all three.. Things probably would have gotten weird, and it would have been the government's fault. Also slightly Ford's too.

BUT! Seeing voters claim ITS ALL FORD'S FAULT, COUGH COUGH. That he merely broke migration, breeding, and all those important things for animals to live happily without dying.. Probably throwing things off. Not to mention FORDSY... let's discuss preventing the magical creatures from the other half of the mountain, like dude.. You're suppose to be a smart scientist, why do this? All against Bill? World or Magical Animal healthy habits?  I GET IT... you're AN INVENTOR... AND A RESEARCHER.... You certainly not some Ecologist, Biologist, Ornithologist, or all those animal science and human relations science.. Or anything dealing with like... NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS. cough. Oh no, only wanted to fix your 6-fingers problem, because made you bullied at school.....  okay, I'm done. **eye twitches while glaring**

 

Next poll on this topic will be hmm.. How much damage is done? How the creatures should act? hmm... I'll have to think about this one.. maybe I'll make it a writers area versus simple poll. Maaay also need to research on animals in captivity actions migration versus trapped, roads or wood fences effect areas, etc... Can certain major migration animals be bred in captivity.. Example: Salmon

 

 

 

Everybody, and I mean everybody but those 2 yandere loves.. Have Voted for normal relationship. Oh and that 1 broship voter, nice going, uhh Surfer fistpump? Skater? I can't do this, *cries into a corner**  Person who suggested about Dipper not knowing his feelings, **smirks** Wouldn't have it any other way. Amusing to watch thsoe two bicker. I wonder deep down they bicker too much, oh well.. After this next chapter be a more mix of things, heh.. heh. Also let's take a moment.. Imagine Yandere Dipper... Wow.. Scary. I bet he'd be awesome with knives. Okay moving on.

 

 

He's a virgin, clueless as can be! Ahh responsible adult, good job Dipper. You are a complete guy who loves just doing his own thing, never giving into peer pressure, and totally doomed against Bill. **slow claps**  My Bias for Virgin Dipper, is extremely happy about this. Look, I've already been working on this bad idea!

 

This is a terrible picture will act as a timeline, a doomed timeline, of when Dipper will lose his virginity. Unless, it fails and doesn't bloom by end of July then I'll just tape flowers on there and "pretend" it flowered by then.  Should this plant flower before end of July, then I'll make the very next chapter Dipper losing his virginity. This absolutely no matter where in the story. Plant + flower = Dipper losing flower.  Note: I'll post up an image at the end of every new poll chapter... as well keep a lamp on the plant the whole time.

 

 

 

This poll doesn't matter due to Dipper not losing his virginity. For the commentator against both polls, I don't really see Dipper having sex either. However anything is absolutely possible, and I wanted it to be an option for everyone to decide on. Dipper could have been drugged, drunk, could have been tricked, and really could have just made a bad decision at the wrong time. Life isn't as simple as "This person won't lose this", there are too many life variables that can happen at anytime. If he had lost his virginity, the next question would have been how he did, leaving that open for everyone to decide. Which he didn't so no complex backgrounds on that, and sweet for BIll.

 

As for Magical creature, They're out in the world outside of Gravity Falls. Just because there's a barrier up, does not mean there were none outside before it went up. There had been "spottings" for hundreds of years, 1 event in 1 small town.. Will not stop that, at all. It'll influence the creatures IN the town, but not really outside.. unless they want in, those may be upset.   Last thing, if you argue that no magical creature but inside the barrier.. Could happen anytime he was down for summer, it just needed to happen 1 time.

 

\-----------------------

Hope nobody too upset, Have a good WEEKEND! Or next week, that too.. Just you know life, its great.. keep living on. Hold on to the world.


	7. 5 Chapters Rotation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results of the Block Break Poll and the Chapter 5 Rotation
> 
>  

//No editing was done, forgive the awful grammar. Was interrupted a lot during writing this due to kids running around. Soo.... Enjoy! Be glad I posted this up.... today.... and not.. friday........ //

 

Sorry guys this is a full week late, I just manage to get on the laptop after super long time of.... Cleaning, Packing, and just Family vacation running around. My schedule completely whacked, and i haven't even manage to work on the fanfiction. So this is a reminder, don't get hopes up till end of the month..

 

 

 

 

These are suggestions, I'll post up images of that page for the next poll to break it down more.. Otherwise Bill circle would win, and I think maay be too early. 

 

 

Whoop look at those votes, everybody wants BIll to play the good guy... Or just really want human Bill **smirks with weird eyebrow look** Anyway congrats at the hero trust.  NOW for the second place votes, haha Haha. Man, I told my sister the votes she was like "I would completely pick catch on fire". Just, I would have loved to see that. If it was me voted, I'd be... Hmm I'm not sure probably vote 5 to 6 things uncertain. Whelp anyway I need to post this before I have to go do vacation things, so here you guys go GAINING DIpper's Trust the Winner! This... round.

 

 

Commentary on the bottom, below second graph...... VVVVVVVVV

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

looking back over the question it might be confusing what the "yes" or "no" means... And I maay... have to redo this question, with better wording just to be safe. Currently I am 100% nobody wanted Sitcom Agents, which is odd. But then you guys might simply be voting for Ethical Trust of the polls.

 

* * *

 

Dipper and Bill, WINS AGAIN! Talk about full Poll Dominance! Mwhuaahahah!!   So second place is Ashley, pov will be in 2 chapters. Then everybody else who got 1 vote, will get like at max 2k pov in the last chapter. ..maybe 5k.....

 

 

 

This poll is all over the place, now since its a level thing and not a technical poll, Lvl 3 won. Now Below Lvl 3 is 30%, leaving 3 and up at 60%.. Which by those numbers you guys want it bad, buuut not right now. Too early in the game, which I completely understand, nod nod. For those who voted lower no need to fret, right now things won't be too seriously detailed or really change too much. Just minor settle hints here and there of the tone changing in the story, and things gradually changing over to darker tones. Since Lvl 3 won, I will have a poll asking who should be having the thoughts, anyone who gets 1 vote will have "some" anyone.. Who has more than 2 will be focused on in later later chapters.

 

HAHAHA, Hahaha... haha. So Both Dipper and BIll have masochistic needs, this is lovely.  For those who voted Dipper, for the ABSOLUTE longest time you were actually in the lead slash tied with both. I do understand "why" you picked, or... at least... why I would have... which I may be crazy, but I think when Bill was in Dipper's body he experienced the way Dipper would have felt should he had done those things... Like the tickling, as a bit of evidence. Meaning it was Dipper who experienced those than Bill, and Bil just doesn't hold it back or control it. though one could easily argue Bil just found it hilarious, especially considering he even said "pain hilarious". One may even blame Bill somehow messed up Dipper in that moment, but oh well...   Point is. They both are masochists, now if Dipper was one before or after.. Who Knows. I am not researching. Oh wait idea.. THAT COULD BE A POLL! 

 

I'll be completely honest, If Tad had won. I'd be in a corner walking back and forth to figure out what story to write. I don't want Dipper to have any magical abilities, not unless he directly burrowed them from Bill or a device. So no tad teaching magic, maaybe Tad could teach background lore? Ehh oh well, Tad definitely needs to make pop in appearances, just need to figure out how to make it fun and hilarious. All I have is Tad versus Bill, with Dipper just kinda being in the middle listening or commenting.

 

Just Bill, I guess this mean adventure for something with only BIll for company, Talk about BONDING.  You guys realize.. If this won and like... Dream touching level 4 won.... There'd be 3 chapters of just Bill and Dipper growing darker and darker with each chapter. Ooh just... Drooling at the thought of how much fun it would have been. Though! it'll be boring for those who get tired of Bill mental screw us in fanfictions, SO voting is here to keep the peace for all.. Or best.  Just psst.. psst.. that's still on the table.. psst...

 

The 2 vote options, maybe they can talk for fives seconds, but not a full on chapter interaction.

All 1 voters, sorry no interactions those 5 chapters, maybe next round? Note: the rat king/queen don't count due to the current segment bill/Dipper at right now..

 

"yet another magical creature"  There will be more, but no actual conversations. Literal just attack dipper scenarios. If I manage to post only once a week very few words, maybe it'll be like Until Dawn scenario... Where you get to decide scene by scene what happens... though less story done those 5 chapters, no need to worry Chapter 20 not my limit.. I just plced it there to hopefully encourage people to read it, who hate reading incomplete fanfics.

 

* * *

* * *

 A technical poll, don't you guys just love these. No? bah you get more say this way versus yes or no.. plus helps me understand what you really want. Anyway.... A & C combine equal to 4 votes, and both win 50% of the vote. Due to the fact they're tied...... I HAVE TO COMBINE THEM!!! So Ford does help them along but in a rather cunning way to help hide the "Truth" of Gravity Falls even more.... However, at same time he points out all the flaws the government has done in his paperwork and how Soos and Abuelita are being held illegally. I'll have to research various holding law in the federal state.... Or be lazy with it. Which will be a while, so procrastination a go. Oh! In next 5 chapters if you vote for Ford's POV then I'll show the disagreement, otherwise Dipper just get a summary joke statement. 

 

 

That's strong, nobody wants Stan to die. I feel the love for the grumpy old man who care more about his brother than his own life. Goodnews! Stan does not die! And since hghest vote was voted for "no, its Stan NEVER" Ford doesn't get to die Either! Wohoo!! Stan twins live forever.  For the one who voted suffering for Dipper.... psst.. i can totally make up OCs to kill off.. just give me permission. Actually I may one day hold a poll who should die. Note: with suggestion names for OCs... that I'll cruelly keep secret... Actully the results of that whole poll be secret... **touches finger tip to tip evilly**

 


	8. Quit Monkeying Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results of the Poll 7: Quit Monkeying Around

//Warning no editing was done here.//

-

Looks down at list, notices that the pet monkey has 2 votes. Okay... Who voted for the innocent monkey? Come on, step up explain why you do that to a cute horrible smelly thing. No explanation? Fine, highly amusing. 8 votes, surprising how much it is I kinda like it. Those of you against characters thinking of cutting themselves, goodnews I doubt these guys will have a POV focused... So I doubt you'll read much of them "thinking of it" as a constant base. As for Dipper, I make absolutely no promises he did get 3 votes... and I seem to write with him a bit negative, many apologies. BIll, oooh so close, yet so far. 

 

 

 

 

Looks at Poll.. Looks at vote count. DANG! LOL. you guys really really want that page to appear, huh? Only 2 voters for the oracle page. Wait... it got 2 votes and a suggestion.. Imma have to add the oracle eventually huh?... I did not read her page or planned this.... hmm.. I am sure she'll go in there eventually. 

 

Pages with the 2 Votes.... I don't wanna spam copyright, so here take these crappy photos.

 

2 Votes

6 Votes

 

 

2 comments written. I will take crappy mobile replies, for those who have issues with autocorrect... even 4 words, see -points to lost cave-.  So let me see... Bottomless pit will spat the Journal at the librarian.. Okay, -marks down- So when this happens.. How many pages will this book have? New poll, cool add that to the list.   Now... Lost in a cave, gotcha. A page randomly in a cave, BIll Cipher? Sure. Alright order is taken. See you next set of polls. Note to self: Nominate next round of pages for next next chapter.

-

 

100% Half n Half, I love you guys!

 

 

... I swear Trigger cursed, his results always seem all over the place. partially my fault. Okay so.. What's the Rule? IF THEY TIE. We have to combine them!!! By that... We take traits from every single monkey and mix them into this OMEGA Monkey, that you may or may not like. Let's see what we got. As the Writer, and the enforcer. Whichever monkey of the 3 winners looks cutest to. me. Will be what the monkey looks like. So what we got? 

 

This is what our monkey looks like.

 

How our Monkey acts

 

The monkey's specialty.

 

Well isn't that a Good Ol' Fur coat of primatium fur?

 

 

8 Reponses. EIGHT RESPonses... ;-; IM LOVED. Take that only 3 comments, I do have love from others.  Alrighty now to read these. 

yes, more awful writing  \- Ain't that the truth. Boy ol' boy, what dis gal doin'? Wastin' our time?

Polls! I mean wohoo.. story \- See priorities, they matter. All about 2 Orders. I need those Orders.

no you suck - No duck puns, got it. also, yeah.. no sucking.

You were missing? \- Wait.. I wasn't?!  WAS THERE A CLONE!? clone ginger... _gingers... everywhere...._ ~~funfact I had this clone dipper scene idea...totallywannaaddtothestory~~

Nooooo..... I just got CAUGHT UP... Damn you ginger - Ginger don't add to it.  I mean cough... Yeah, sucks doesn't it? This person just keeps writing more and more. Gawsh, why can't they just crash their laptop and stop.

Cough where are the ciphers cough \- Uhh.. Uhh.. FUN FACT... next chapter, totally over did the song theme. Totally the First one is easiest. Also on that note, most of the songs I looked back, I'll have to wait till later chapters to do those songs. So I am going to have to add more songs on the list for more flexibility. Also. I was looking through the list a third.. maybe fourth time. and actually listened to the Single ladies [I mean I knew the song but like.. still actually thinking about it] I was bawling imagining Dipper and Bill or just Ford and some rando. I need a life. As for the Ciphers..  **GINGER RUNS FOR THE HILLS** YOU Can't get me alive! I've been playing app games, writing, and Reading Lovecraft.... who has time for Ciphers?....... okay..... there'll be one............... eventually..... one day............. I swear... where's that friend who loves puzzles. Hey! Get in here... I need you to summarize this chapter. What? been done before.. darnashambadsajdskjdlasjdsakldjajdaklsd.

Hear you play botw, traitor \- HAHAA Nobody has a camera in my room! I knew it! See.. paranoia it was all a lie! They don't stalk my window at night!. **_B_ _ **U** t ginger. you said "HEard" not "see"_** SHII-

Yes, now draw scenes. Servant. \- Phew. Nobody wants artwork, escaped that one. hahaa.. star figure dipper... thank goodness this isn't DA.

Yes :D \- AWE! A custom JUST FOR ME. YES :D! <3 <3

 

 

 

 

1 Response. So, nobody wants Over the Garden wall... Goes through polls to pull up information...

 

 

3.... wanted it.. fought for it.. and 1... replied... Whelp okay then.  So the one who replied, yours sounded more like a question than a suggestion. But I'm guessing you wrote it with mobile.. ;-; I'm just happy you commented. So, guys. The edge of Death within the mindscape is The Over Garden section called "The Unknown" A place not even demons dare not go, due to dangers of being completely erased forever. And the only things there are the twisted creations of cuteness and secret horrors. Yep. There we go. Then there's suppose to be lovecraft, so there's probably an ugly "indescribable" monster lurking... oh right the treemonster. eehh something worst.  SO IF YOU GUYS Ever Kill Dipper, there is our Chapter story. [>->]

//Note: I do know I said make it into a poll in that little quote above... buut I umm forgot? and forgot even my suggestions? Last minute writing/poll making panicking does that...//

 

 

THE FLOWER TREE UPDATE, I swear is a flower tree. I need a better method of taking pictures... it looks so small and puny. Look.. look it didn't die like all my other spring plants, including the flowers [rip gardening skills]. Debating on moving it from lamp to outside, maybe the heat will encourage flower growth/plus more leaves. ~~would use fertilizer but first attempt(9 yrs ago) killed all plants, so kinda banned it.~~

 

 

 

Original

 

 

 


	9. Masmerizing Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results of poll 8: Mesmerizing Madness. Cool name, Boring Polls.

 

//Was not edited. not that these notes matter anymore, readers probably assume I don't edit anything.//

 A lot of you don't really know what Discord is, like any other chat group example: Skype, Facebook, smaller chat sites chatango, cbox, etc etc. It is more focused on gamers, but due to their services it has been growing in popularity. You don't actually need an account or the app, though the Discord site will try to get you to download the app/make an account. I would give more detail, but only have 30 minutes to write this whole chapter, so just treat it like a normal chat messenger right now.

 

[Link to Discord](https://discord.gg/HAsraAa)

 Added later: If this idea doesn't work out, I'll just delete it. Give about 1 month test. 

-

Person suggested twice, was predicted to be the same individual. Thank you, but I'll go through and pick about half of these.. personal top half to use in story. Will leave open/mysterious for those who like puzzles.

 

\------Hey for this specific voter, you don't actually have to vote in every single poll, it'll let you pick 1 thing. This way you won't mess up the other results, and I don't have to remove your votes [I didn't this time, just heads up for next]. I do love that you voted in the others <3 just not twice.

 

 

 

-

...... I'm not going to tell you. ~sings

 

 

 

-

See I'm wondering if Dipper should recall the events during or after the dream sequence. Hmm.... So many choices, so many different results. I'll flip a coin/haha joking..  Dipper waking up in a new place, that's vague too.. This is what I get for Rushing Questions versus actually thinking them through before posting them up. It'll have to be somewhere Mabel can reach him.

 

Note: Due to the Wing situation, you'll see on bottom of this Poll chapter, Dipper will not remember wings at all, Falling probably. Flying, nope. //At least this chapter.//

 

-

-

 

I am surprised the mabel's Memories suggestion actually got 2 votes [I know 1 is extra, didn't realize till after saving images], still got a little head turning attention.  Next Chapter poll, I'll just include the ones that got votes and place them to choose from. This way I don't have to think about it too much, and still give those that got 2 votes a chance to appear. Totally not because I wanna see where exploring this plot idea will go, noope. 

-

\---

 

 

 Okay Normally... I would just add to the poll and go about my business.. BUUT... my job has me working a normal working schedule... And I posted up the polls After I had to go to work.. and there were like 3-4 people who voted, out of 8-9 people. It isn't really fair they didn't get to see the other options... Soo, I'm redoing this poll to give the most active readers a chance to get 100% full say what they want. Also thank you thank you suggester for your suggestion, I really like how you were just "been done, let's do something else" sort of feel to it.

**Author's Note:**

> All Kudos will be accepted as partial payment of your SOULS.  
> \------- If you comment, you'll have more influence than an anonymous game Player  
> \---------- Should I notice a pattern of "Too many Spam votes" I'll add email only; then Take over the WORLD!
> 
> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900)  
> Poll Closed; on break


End file.
